


rainy days

by hotgeared



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgeared/pseuds/hotgeared
Summary: Married life is truly a blessing, Kyou finds.This takes place about four years after the canonical ending of Fruits Basket!





	rainy days

It was early that morning when Kyou woke up to the sound of rain against the roof. The weather report stated an incoming storm and possible flash flood in which they both slept through, to his surprise. Tohru usually is the first to wake him up on these days, startled by the lightning and thunder crashing outside the walls. Even though it’s been four years since his curse was lifted, Kyou found himself struggling to stay awake to give her proper comfort.

He blinked a few times to help sober up from deep sleep before his attention went to the softly snoring bundle right in front of him. There, Tohru lied, hair muddled from her movement as she slept. As she slept, her chest rose and fell softly to the patter of rain outside. No matter how she looked, Kyou always lost his breath at the sight of having her so close to him now; however, this beautiful morning moment didn’t last too long, though. As she remained in her slumber, he noticed she slightly drooling on the pillow they shared. He let out a soft laugh at the sight of this. Even if she slept and looked like a mess, she was a beautiful mess. _His_ mess. Kyou knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

As she shifted in her sleep again, Kyou’s eyes caught the light reflecting from a simple gold band on her left hand. He sucked in his breath at the reminder. That’s his wife. _I’m married, I’m married to Tohru Honda- well, now it’s Sohma. Tohru **Sohma**. I’m married to Tohru and she’s right here in my arms every morning. _

He slowly moves his hand to hers, tracing her open palm slowly, skimming over her fingers, over the ring, until another shift and a yawn come from his sleeping wife. “Good morning,” Tohru yawns, then offers a sleepy smile before moving closer to Kyou. At that moment, he feels as if his heart nearly beats out of his chest. There’s no way he’ll ever get sick of this feeling.

“Good morning.” He whispers as he kisses her forehead. The rain continues to pour as they hold each other in a sleepy, loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Fruits Basket fic! Again, I hope ya'll enjoy it!


End file.
